


beanpole and the bean (oneshots mostly)

by w3ird



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jeff is a thicc bih, Like RLLY thicc, Like he cant even fit his ass through the window, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3ird/pseuds/w3ird
Summary: ⚠️WARNING⚠️ SENSITIVE CONTENT INCLUDING:-self harm-eating disorders-mental instability-sexually explicit contentor other disturbing subject matterSounds scary by the warning but this is mostly just BenJeff fluff.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer & Ben (BEN Drowned)
Kudos: 29





	1. age and character clarification

This is just so people aren't all "Jeff is 35 and Ben is 12 you pedo!" or smth like that.

Jeff is 18-19 years old. His bizarre appearance is caused by a poltergeist residing in his head, which he had ever since he was 15. The ghost is very useful and does often assist him with his special abilities, and also keeps him company, however is even more bloodthirsty then Jeff is. Jeff's main target is deadbeat men which he sleeps with for money, to kill, or both. He often struggles with depression, hypersexuality, psychosis, and habits of self-inflicted injuries. Jeff is required to take medication daily to prevent worsening of his behavior. His personality is overall narcissistic, promiscuous, devious, and manipulative. He's only nuturing to the people he's using for benefit or the ones he truly cares about, such as his family or Ben.

Ben is 17-18 years old. He is a ghoul, which are spirits that have manifested a new physical form. Ben has powerful special abilities that are not to be messed with, ranging from a simple zap to corrupting all reality surrounding him. Ben struggles with self image, anorexia and slight bulimia--triggered by past trauma and social pressure. He is required to be monitored during mealtimes and for two hours after. His personality is mean, rigid, and overall a bully. However, does have a hidden soft spot. One for Jeff especially.

The two met when Jeff first got introduced and became best friends, and eventually became lovers a year or two later.


	2. Our Hoe Has Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains self mutilation.

"268…" Jeff whispered hoarsely and sliced a small cut above his ankle with his knife. A small bead of blood emerged.

"269…" Another one a few millimeters on the right.

"270…" And another more on the left.

Jeff sat against the cloth curtain limp, slightly damp and bare on the chill tile floor, on top of a puddle of his own blood. He was dizzy as the larger slits didn't seem to stop oozing red. Jeff could barely hear himself count, only the sound of the shower running behind him. The water had to have gone cold at this point. Jeff's body stung all over, and he had a splitting headache as the ghost was screaming inside his brain to stop and get assistance. Jeff didn't listen.

"271…" The cuts were getting smaller and more shallow each time as Jeff could barely even hold his knife, let alone move his wrist holding the blade.

"272…" That one was so light, it didn't even draw blood.

"273…" Jeff's eyesight appeared to be a mass blur in front of him. The yellowish light above him was nearly blinding.

"274…" He couldn't remember where he was or how he ended up here.

Jeff could make out the door opening and could hear Ben shouting his name and running back downstairs to call for help. His voice was filled with anxiety and worry. The helpless teen heard Jack shooing curious ongoers away from Ben's bedroom, that was connected to the bathroom he was in. The headache soothed as the ghost in him encouraged Jeff to stay conscious.

Jack walked over with a dirty white case with a faded red cross on it. Before the beast could talk he wrapped all the wide, deeper cuts with gauze to prevent more blood loss. Ben stood in the doorway and watched with visible concern in his glowing eyes.

Jack cleared his throat. "I bandaged his serious injuries for now, though I will need to give him sutures," he explained bluntly.

Jeff _hated_ needles.

"Ben, do me a favor and disinfect and cover his other cuts while I stitch him up."

The blonde nodded quickly and hastened to the shower to turn off the water. He sat cross-legged next to Jeff and treated his smaller wounds. The disinfectant fizzed and sizzled his flesh but not nearly as much as it burned on his more critical wounds tended by Jack. Jeff started crying, mainly because of the stitches. He winced and squirmed each insertion the sickle-shaped needle made. The process repeated a few more times on different sections of his body until he was eventually finished.

Once Jeff was less disoriented, he began to speak. "I'm sorry for getting blood on the floor--I couldn't help it," he apologized and sniffed while he collected himself.

"I don't care about the blood," Ben fretted softly.

"I'll clean it up, it's not that big anyway," Jack spoke plainly as he stood up with confidence.

Jeff was a complete mess. His dark hair was littered with tangles and gained an odd texture from not being dried properly. His pale face had a dry stream of tears and his limbs were covered with white cloth all over, along with some beige band aids decorated here and there. Jeff’s ears went pink as he started to get more uncomfortable with his lack of clothing. He stared down at the square tile awkwardly, waiting for a response from either Ben or Jack.

Jack broke the silence. "Ben, go lay him down on a bed or something and let him rest. I'll clean this up." 

Ben thanked him and picked the weak boy up bridal-style and carried him to his bed. Jeff could've probably walked himself but Ben insisted otherwise. The ghoul carefully set him down onto the mattress and leaned back beside him. Ben took Jeff's hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"Why did you do that--why didn't you tell me?" Ben murmured, anxious.

Jeff sighed. "I'm sorry," he ran his fingers slowly through the other's hair.

Ben looked down onto the bandages with empathy. "Don't apologize--"

Jack closed the bathroom door behind him as he held his dingy first-aid kit. "Finished," he grabbed the two boys' attention.

"Since these _were_ self-inflicted injuries, I will speak to the counselor about this. One more thing, make sure Jeff has taken _all_ his medications. Expect the counselor Jack to have a word with you later, Jeff," The eyeless monster spoke with the dull tone he always had and made his leave.

Ben focused on Jeff again. "You were in there for an hour and a half."

Jeff nodded with a solemn expression.

"You could've come to me," He sounded as if he had a lump in his throat. "I could've helped you with whatever was happening," blood tears rimmed his eyes.

Speaking of, Jeff noticed his eyes were solely black as well as his skin and hair losing saturation, showing that he was truly upset. He could also tell Ben was struggling with his words.

Jeff normally tried to avoid intimate contact with Ben because of his own issues, but he set it aside and pulled the freckled teen close and wrapped his arms around him.

Ben gasped in his cries. "I should be the one comforting you right now, sorry," he wiped the crimson tears away and had a slight smile.

"It's fine," Jeff responded and rubbed the other's back gingerly.

When they were both under control of themselves, Jeff pulled back and held both of his elbows while he slouched.

"Can you bring me some clothes, please?" Jeff awkwardly asked with a smile.

Ben chuckled. "Oh, no problem," he said while admiring the parts of his partner's body that weren't bandaged.


	3. Chad Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben's on the move watch out y'all

Jeff grunted as he struggled to try and manage the lower half of his body through the narrow window. The pale teen’s rear was rather large, as well as his thighs, adding to the fight. Unfortunately, he was far enough to not even slide out of the predicament he was in. Jeff sighed as he let his body go limp. He was stuck.

Ben on the other hand, was focused on his handheld, his hands sweaty from the action on the tiny screen. However, his concentration was interrupted when he noticed Jeff’s sounds of distress. He glanced over at his partner’s fruitless attempts to squeeze inside and smirked.

“Sneaking back in?” Ben paused and set his game aside.

“Yes,” Jeff grumbled in response.

Jeff had not been trusted to leave the manor unaccompanied. The behavior of degeneracy being the cause of his recent restrictions. It was no secret that he enjoyed hooking up with lowlife men for either money or to kill. And it was only a matter of time before the boss or counselor finally became fed up with Jeff's personal conduct.

“You need some _help_?” Ben raised a brow smugly. “I can fly over and _push you in._ ”

Jeff knew what that meant.

“NO,” his near-white face became pink. “I think I almost got it in anyway,” Jeff groaned as he crammed himself in.

Jeff stood up and rolled the window back down. “Don’t tell anyone about this,” he said exasperated.

Ben resumed his game, his smile fading. “You usually don’t go out until later at night. Where did you go?”

“I just went out to get myself some candy,” Jeff grinned and waved a chocolate bar.

“Wow, sneaking out _and_ getting junk food? Really trying to piss off Mister now aren’t you?”

Jeff shrugged. “He won’t be pissed if he doesn’t find out.”

The blonde looked at the door. “You made it back in time, they’re about to call us for dinner.”

Jeff sat and slouched on Ben’s bed, staring at the floor while rubbing his toes into the carpet. The other took notice that he was wearing the clothing he usually wore when he was feeling tired that day. A baggy, black hoodie with matching black sweatpants. Ben decided he’d spice up the waiting time.

Ben set his game aside again and scooted over behind the unsuspecting raven-hair. He set his hands on Jeff’s hips, which made him slightly jump and turn his head in response.

“Man, those corsets really did work for you, huh?~”

Jeff became flustered again. “What--”

“That’s why you got so curvy.~”

Ben continued rubbing his sides while enjoying Jeff’s quiet whines of embarrassment.

“DINNER TIME!!” Toby exclaimed outside, running down the corridor while smashing pots and pans together.

The two separated and Jeff fixed his messy ponytail before standing up, holding his head down. Ben floated to be taller than the other. He lifted his chin back up with his thumb and analyzed his face.

Ben chuckled. "Your face is all red."

“I KNOW,” Jeff yelled awkwardly and Ben laughed in response.

The manor gathered around the old wooden dinner table. The lead conversation was Cody and Jack civilly arguing about science and how cells work, with Toby brutally interrupting occasionally with his delusional nonsense.

Boring.

Ben looked over at Jeff, who was eating the stale spaghetti while watching the debate across the table with a stoic expression. He curiously slipped his hand under the table and laid it on the other’s thigh. Jeff snapped his head over to face Ben and dropped his fork with a ‘clink’ when he started slowly rubbing the hunk of dog bait, his face growing more crimson by the second. Jeff looked down intently, trying desperately not to make any noises. Ben leaned over and muttered something in his ear.

"You know, Jeff," he started. "You're adorable when you get all shy when I tease you, making cute sounds and your face getting so red," he whispered. "It's really a turn on."

The hand went to his inner thigh.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Jeff said sheepishly and quickly dismissed himself.

Ben smiled at him when he left.

Jeff came out of the bathroom when dinner was over. He saw the tease still sitting at the table when everyone left.

"The heck, Ben!"

Ben shrugged nonchalantly. "Today's been real boring, thought I'd make it more exciting." He put his hands behind his head casually.

"Jesus Christ, that doesn't mean you could make me implode at the table," Jeff griped.

Sally came over, holding her worn out, demonic-looking teddy bear.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Woods," she mocked. "Could you guys have a tea party session with me? I'd like some actual humans to play with for once."

"Sure!" Ben nodded.

"Fine," Jeff mumbled and sighed.

"Good," Sally said excitedly. "Come to my room when you two are ready, the door should be open." She strode off to her bedroom, dragging that bear with her.

Jeff rolled his eyes sassily. "She always makes _me_ wear all these dresses and shit."

"At least you look cute in them," Ben smiled optimistically.

"Cute as can be when they're three sizes too small," Jeff sarcastically complained. "Let's just get this over with," he sighed.

The two walked into Sally’s room, which had an interesting choice of decor. Everywhere was a nauseating pink and magenta contrasting the black walls, littered with children’s toys modified to look almost terrifying. The cherry on top was a naked Barbie doll hung from the ceiling in the back corner, tied up in a noose with a reflective black ribbon.

_Lovely._

“Finally,” The girl’s eyes lit up. She was sitting at a miniature plastic table with a fake tea set.

“Ben, you come sit over there,” She directly pointed to the spot across from her. “Jeff, you go put this on first…”

Here we go.

Sally shuffled over to her dingy sparkly truck and pulled out the outfit she wanted him to wear. Jeff reluctantly took the small piece of clothing.

“Sally, do I really have to wear a dress every ti--”

“Yes,” Sally interrupted. “Go change in my closet, we’ll be waiting.

Jeff saw Ben’s smug expression behind her. He rolled his eyes and shut the closet door behind him. After Jeff was done putting on the dress, he looked in the fancy-framed mirror next to him.

Oh god no.

The dress was a very sparkly ruby red with black cap sleeves hugging his shoulders, and it was tight. Uncomfortably tight--tighter than usual. And it _looked_ tight too. The dress showed every curve he had and could barely go past his boxers if he’d not been pulling the ends down every five seconds.

Jeff peaked his head out of the closet, interrupting Sally and Ben’s small talk.

“Uh, you think you can give me another dress, Sal?” Jeff asked cowardly.

“No,” Sally answered apathetically.

Goddammit.

Jeff built up his courage for a second and hesitantly stepped out of the closet and shut the door behind him. Ben immediately perked up upon seeing his boyfriend in such scantily clad clothing. Jeff had an idea that might work.

“Can I at least wear my hood? It’s cold in he--”

“No,” Sally responded unapologetically.

Of course.

Jeff walked weirdly to the small table, holding the ends of the skimpy garb down. His face was almost as red as what he had on. He sat next to an interested Ben, holding his head down in shame.

“If you’re cold…” He pulled Jeff closer to him and rubbed Jeff’s upper arm.

“Thanks.”

“So are we ready or what?” Sally was getting impatient.

“Uh, yeah,” Jeff answered.

Sally held the imaginary tea party, which was mainly just so she could freely insult others through the outlet of her teddy bear, ‘Mr. Death.’

“That was fun,” she smiled, ending their session.

“Yeah, for you,” Jeff sighed.

“Before we leave, can we maybe borrow that dress for a little while?” Ben asked politely.

Jeff gave him a ‘What the hell are you doing’ look.

“I guess,” Sally started, cleaning up her tea set. “You can keep it if you’d like. It’s _way_ too tight for me.”

‘ _Bitch_ ,’ Jeff thought.

“Thanks!” Ben pulled Jeff out of the room quickly. His boxers were showing since one hand was being pulled by Ben and the other holding his hoodie and sweatpants. Jeff was let go of when they reached the other’s bedroom. He quickly pulled down the dress and went inside.

“Geez, what were you in such a hurry for?” Jeff nagged, humiliated. “Couldn’t wait so I could change?”

Ben locked the door. “I...didn’t really want you to change so soon,” he confessed.

Jeff felt hot. “Oh…” He looked down at the floor and back up again with more confidence. “How come?” He asked with fake curiosity. He got excited when Ben started floating to be taller than him. He moved Jeff’s hair out of his face and placed his lips on the other’s. It quickly turned into a make-out session. Jeff pulled back after a minute, a string of saliva connecting the two mouths.

Jeff began teasingly raising his dress, exposing more of this huge, fair-skinned thigh. “You know, this thing is very uncomfortable,” He looked back up. “You can help it off if you want,” he offered seductively.

Ben’s face was dusted pink and his eyes turned a dangerous black. Jeff's adrenaline was rushing as his heart started racing. Tonight was going to be _fun._


	4. Ben's in [Breed Mode]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UH OH Y'ALL HE'S IN SMASH MODE
> 
> continuation from the last part, contains smut

Ben pushed Jeff onto his bed and pinned him down beneath him. Ben enjoyed the sight below. His boyfriend was powerless and submissive, looking at the now silver-haired boy with pleading eyes, having no clue of what was going to happen next. Ben had a tad bit of a 'maiden-in-distress' kink and the position they both were in fueled it perfectly.

Ben without hesitation, dug into Jeff's neck, earning whimpers of shyness and anticipation. Jeff kept this up for a minute, however boldly raised his knee and rubbed it against the other's crotch, forcing Ben to stop. Jeff only heard uneven breaths coming from the ghoul above him. He took the chance to switch positions with Ben, putting him on the bottom. Jeff, while changing spots, slid his boxers off and threw them on the floor beside the bed, revealing his semi-hard cock. He sat his ass on Ben's clothed dick.

"Unk, I thought _you_ were going to get this dress off me, Benny,~" Jeff grinded his rear against him teasingly. "Guess I'll have to do it myself,~" he sighed dramatically.

Ben had a sudden surge of confidence from those sensually-charged words. He swiftly sat up, which made Jeff jump back on the mattress with surprise.

"Yeah that's what I thought, _bottom_ ," Ben mumbled, regaining dominance.

Jeff tilted his head shyly, whimpering. "You gonna get this thing off? It's _so tight…_ "

Ben leaned over him again, practically ripping the skimpy dress off him, revealing Jeff's feminine, fair-skinned body. He was gorgeous, with his beautifully messy black hair, face redder than velvet cake, and his pretty, curvy waist.

Jeff yearned to see Ben's body for once. He shakily raised his arms and gently tugged on his partner's washed-out green shirt, signaling that he wanted it off. Ben briefly shook his head in response, disappointing the teen below. Ben was still deeply insecure about his weight. Jeff glanced inside the neck-cut of his shirt that hung from gravity. He shed a lot of pounds off, his stomach wasn't even visible in the position he was in.

Jeff glided his hand across Ben's jawline, attempting to change his mind. "You don't need to be insecure around me, Benny…" he winked reassuringly.

"It's fine," Ben briskly dismissed.

Jeff tried to unbutton the other's pants, only to have his hand swatted away so the ghoul could do it himself. Ben undid his baggy jeans and let his boner out. He let himself down on top of the feminine teen and deeply kissed him. Jeff softly moaned into the kiss when Ben began gently grinding their cocks together, earning some from him as well.

The pale boy brought his arms around Ben and slowly started lifting up his shirt from behind. The other pulled away fast.

"No," Ben rejected with inconfidence, slightly shaking his head.

"Fine, sorry," Jeff kissed his cheek, then again, then kissed his jaw, and then littered his detailed neck with kisses and light nips.

Ben chuckled and made out with Jeff again, rubbing his inner thigh that was covered in faded scars. His hand was dangerously close to his opening. Ben smirked into the kiss and inserted a finger, making Jeff shiver and mewl. His partner played around with his anus, rubbing the walls slowly and dragging his finger in and out. Jeff's been stretched out _plenty_ of times before, however, there was something about Ben that made him feel much more virgin-y. He liked it. The freckled teen went back to sucking at his defined collarbone. Jeff relaxed and ran his fingers through his desaturated hair, though quickly tensing up again and moaned out loud when Ben thrust another finger in his ass. He helplessly shivered and panted heavily at the sensation of Ben fingering him.

"I think that's enough of that," Ben pulled his fingers out and stared at the horny mess that had his back against the bed rail. He was so pretty like that, all eager and impatient. Ben couldn't wait to get inside him.

Almost like Jeff read his mind, he turned around and raised his large ass in the air. He waved it around like a juicy steak.

"It's hot..~" Jeff sighed seductively as the inner whore within him awakened.

"About to get even hotter," Ben grumbled and aligned his dick with Jeff's hole.

Jeff groaned loudly and almost ripped the sheets with his nails as Ben shoved his cock inside him. The other hissed in pleasure as Jeff's tight insides contracted against him. Ben thrusted deep and slow, making Jeff's bizarre eyes roll back in delight as he panted like a bitch in heat.

"You're-- Mnghh~~! So much--aahha~! Better than the guy--mmhnn..s~..I meet~!" Jeff could barely string the words to compliment him.

"Of course I am…" Ben grunted and rammed on thrust in, hard, causing Jeff to yell out extra loudly as the pace of the thrusts were quickened, he watched as Jeff's ass and thighs bounced and rippled every thrust he made.

Ben grabbed the lock of dark hair and yanked it back, making Jeff arch his spine in a 'U' shape and face up at the ceiling. His mewls were clearer now that he didn't have his face nearly buried in the mattress. Jeff's fingernails dragged narrow rips into the poor pillow as he obliviously yelled and moaned, overwhelmed by the orgasmic sensation. He melted into ecstasy and constant moans as Ben started hitting his prostate head-on.

"How cute…" he silently groaned as he picked up the pace even more.

The thrusts started getting more intense as Ben fucked him raw and senselessly. He leaned over a bit and bit the backside of Jeff's neck, making him slightly noisier. They both didn't care who was in the house or who might've been listening at this point.

Ben growled as he felt the knot arising in the pit of his stomach, as well as feeling more charged.

"I'm...close," Ben groaned, thrusting as fast as he can and slightly glitched.

"Me too--aaaah~~!!" Jeff mewled, not noticing him glitch as he was so engulfed in pleasure and heat.

Ben held on to Jeff's huge thighs and his thrusts were getting more erratic and sloppy. He crackled and shot out loud sparks as he came deep into his ass, his yells were corrupted and muffled by glitching. Jeff came at the same time, mostly yelling out in fear because of his boyfriend's terrifying state.

Ben held his head down and breathed deeply for a few seconds as his appearance went back to normal. He pulled out, seed oozing out of Jeff's hole.

Jeff collapsed on the mattress, still shaken from the startling corruption from his partner. Ben fixed his jeans and went down to lay next to Jeff, kissing his nose.

"It's okay, I didn't electrocute you this time," he joked innocently, grinning at a moody Jeff glaring back at him.

"I forget that happens every time," Jeff complained. "You ruined it.." he pouted childishly.

"Sorry," Ben fake-apologized in a goofy tone. "I'll make it up to you later," he moved that strand of hair out of Jeff's face.

"Ben."

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean by ' _THIS time?_ '"

Ben laughed and stroked his hair. "Go sleep, you had a long day." He pulled his laptop from under the bed.

Jeff grunted in annoyance and laid down to rest as Ben browsed NewSettlement beside him.


End file.
